


the goblet is half full

by cedricsscarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: James/Regulus - Freeform, Jegulus, M/M, Marauders, Marauders era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedricsscarf/pseuds/cedricsscarf
Summary: in which James Potter regards staring as a form of flattery
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	the goblet is half full

**Author's Note:**

> i just wrote this as a super short jegulus thing but i thought it was kinda cute, so i'm sharing it. enjoy!

“Fuck this,” Sirius whined as he slipped into his seat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. “Can’t we just skip class?” 

“If we skip any more classes this week, McGonagall is going to catch on,” James replied, taking a swig of juice from his goblet. 

“I don’t want to go.”

Remus chimed in. “Then skip by yourself.”

“But that’s no fun!” 

Remus and James both chuckled, as Sirius continued whining. He started begging Remus to skip class with him. James looked over his goblet, that he was about to take a sip from, and found his eyes wandering toward the Slytherin table. The cup halted at his lips, his elbow resting on the table. He watched as Regulus Black took his usual seat with his fellow Slytherin’s. James felt as if he was frozen in time; as if he was an on-looker of something enchanting. 

James watched Regulus’s jet-black hair sway as he sat down. James was suddenly overwhelmed with the thought of being able to run his fingers through it. His heart started to beat faster, his hand sweaty around the cup he held. He took a sip from it, the juice cold around his mouth, a stark contrast to the rising of his internal temperature. He admired Regulus’s pale skin and chiseled features. He thought he looked like a marble statue. He watched his Adam's apple move up and down as he spoke. The image of his lips on his neck filled his mind’s eye. 

James’s mouth broke out into a shy smile, unaware that the muscles in his face had taken over. His cheeks were warm and presumably pink. Regulus caught James’s brown-eyed gaze just as Sirius spoke. 

“You alright, mate?” Sirius said, eyeing James quizzically.

James looked away quickly, turning his attention towards Sirius almost instantly. “Wha– Yeah, I’m good.” 

Suddenly the buzzing of the crowds in the great hall filled his ears again, and he was brought back down to earth where he was faced with worried looks from his friends. His heart was still pounding. 

“Are you sweating?” Peter asked, leaning towards him to get a close-up look. 

“It’s hot in here, isn’t it?” James replied, tugging at his tie, trying desperately to keep the attention off of himself for once. He leaned back on the bench. 

“No, it’s not,” Remus chuckled, eyebrows raised at James. He took a sip of his tea and turned his attention back to the book he was reading. 

“What was that look?” Sirius asked, his voice raised slightly. “Am I missing something?” 

“Nope, nothing to miss,” James replied quickly. “Nothing to see, nothing to miss.”

Sirius turned around to face where James’s attention had been caught, looking around as if something was going to give him the clue to what he was missing.

“I think I’m going to be late,” James said hurriedly, getting up from the table, eyeing his half-full goblet. 

“Since when do you care about being late!” Sirius whined again. 

James heard Sirius’s voice echo behind him as he left the Great Hall, his head full and his whole body still feeling warm. And for the first time in James Potter’s life, he was early to class.


End file.
